Benang Merah
by Bipo-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga mampu melihat "benang merah". Apakah ia mampu melihat siapa jodoh siapapun? Ya. Itu artinya, ia mampu melihat benang-benang itu berkaitan? Ya. Apakah ia mampu melihat melihat jodohnya sendiri? Ya. Namun, ia melihat jodohnya memiliki dua benang merah./multichap maybe/bad summary/silakan baca, siapa tau suka
1. Chapter 1

**Benang Merah**

 **Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Warning: banyak pokoknya**

 ** _Don't like? Don't read!_**

 ** _Happy reading, minna~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Benang Merah yang Hilang**

Hinata Hyuuga, anak gadis Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Selain karena dia anak dari seorang Tuan Hiashi, berperangai manis—pun wajah yang cantik, gadis Hyuuga ini juga terkenal karena memiliki sebuah kelebihan. Hinata Hyuuga mampu melihat—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan mana, ya?"

"Eh, itu!"

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau melihat siapa _dia_?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi dua gadis seumurannya—anak kelas sebelah.

" _Dia_ adalah pacarmu yang sekarang, Yamanaka-chan,"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino bersorak bahagia.

"Dengar itu, Jidat! Jodohku adalah Sai-kun! Haha, terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Sampai jumpa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, Hinata Hyuuga mampu melihat "benang merah". Apakah ia mampu melihat siapa jodoh siapapun? Ya. Itu artinya, ia mampu melihat benang-benang itu berkaitan? Ya. Apakah ia mampu melihat melihat jodohnya sendiri? Ya. Namun, ia melihat jodohnya memiliki dua benang merah. Poligami? Tidak, itu hanya "sedikit" kesalahan. Mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" lelaki bersurai kuning itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata.

"H-hai, Uzumaki-kun," Hinata tersenyum kecil. Di sana, di jemari kelingking itu, mereka berdua terikat.

"M-maaf, aku tadi piket," lanjut Hinata.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan! Walaupun kau piketnya menghabiskan waktu selama satu dekade, aku akan terus menunggumu!" seru Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," suara lain menyapanya. Ah, Sakura Haruno.

"Hai, Haruno-chan," gadis itu tersenyum ramah. Di sana, di jemari kelingking gadis bersurai merah muda itu, ia bisa melihat bahwa benang merah milik Sakura Haruno juga terikat dengan jemari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakura-chan, maaf ya, aku juga mengajak Hinata-chan untuk membantu tugas kita!" Naruto tertawa.

"Kau modus, ya!" tuduh Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hati-hati, Hina-chan, walau si Kepala Kuning ini bilang ingin bertanya materi matematika, sebetulnya ia ingin mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekatimu!" bisik Sakura keras.

"Eh? T-tidak, kok! Aku betulan ingin bertanya materi dari Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto membela diri.

"Mau kau berbohong atau tidak, kita berdua tidak tahu! Iya, kan, Hinata-chan!" Sakura terkikik.

Hinata yang mendengar percekcokan keduanya hanya tertawa canggung. _Dia merasa sakit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, kenapa sullit sekali!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Berisik, seharusnya yang mengeluh di sini adalah Hinata-chan, bukan kamu, Naruto!" semprot Sakura.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa aku, Haruno-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Yah, karena kau ditakdirkan mengajari manusia bodoh seperti kami!" Sakura tertawa. Naruto pun tertawa.

"E-eh? Ahahaha.. t-tidak, kok!" Hinata pun akhirnya tertawa—tertawa canggung.

"Jangan berbohong, Hinata-chan!" Sakura menggoda si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata salah tingkah.

"S-sudah, lebih baik kita kembali mengerjakan. Tinggal satu soal lagi, kok!" Hinata mencoba mengubah topik. Ia ingin segera pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Nak Hinata, kapan-kapan main lagi kemari," Mebuki Haruno melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Baik, Bi. Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak Naruto, tolong antar Nak Hinata sampai rumah, ya!" seru Mebuki.

"Hehe, tenang saja, Bibi! Aku akan mengantarnya, walau nyawa adalah taruhannya!" seru Naruto.

"Dasar," keluh Sakura.

"Kalau sampai rumah, kabari aku, ya, Hinata-chan!" lanjut gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari mulai lelah, kini saatnya mentari beristirahat. Perlahan tapi pasti, mentari kembali ke peraduan, sembari menatap dua insan yang berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Naruto berjalan pelan, sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ano,"

"Ano,"

Mereka berucap bersamaan. Naruto membuang muka, dia salah tingkah. Hinata menunduk, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kau duluan, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto.

"Um.." Hinata menggumam ragu-ragu.

"K-kurasa aku bisa pulang sendirian, Uzumaki-kun. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagi pula.. kita tidak searah," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Hinata diam saja, ia hanya tersenyum.

"A-ah," Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, ia terpana pada seulas senyum yang diselimuti cahaya senja.

"K-kalau begitu, hati-hati, Hinata-chan! Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah!" Naruto memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Hinata. Ia berbalik arah, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu sendirian.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Hinata, lirih.

Hinata mengamati benang merah yang memanjang, menyesuaikan jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

DUK!

"Ah, m-maaf," Hinata menunduk, meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Lelaki itu hanya melirik Hinata sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan.

Hinata terpaku. Bukan, bukan karena ia terpesona dengan manik hitam lelaki itu, tapi ia terpaku karena jemari kelingking lelaki itu tidak ada. Lelaki itu tidak memiliki benang merah.

"T-tuan!" Hinata mengejar lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hinata-chan, benang merahku terikat dengan siapa?"_

" _..."_

" _Hinata-san, apa benang merahku terikat dengan kekasihku?"_

" _..."_

" _Hyuuga-senpai, apa senpai itu terikat benang merah denganku?"_

" _..."_

" _Hyuuga-san, bagaimana bila ada orang yang tidak memiliki benang merah?"_

" _... ajal menjemput sebelum jodoh menjemput,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" tanya lelaki itu begitu Hinata berhasil meraih lengannya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

Hinata bergetar hebat. Lelaki di depannya ini mungkin akan dijemput ajalnya sebentar lagi. Lelaki itu mungkin akan mati esok—atau mungkin hari ini.

Hinata mengeratkan jemarinya.

Eh?

Netra Hinata tidak lagi fokus pada lelaki bermanik hitam pekat itu, tapi terfokus pada benang merahnya yang perlahan memudar.

"A-aku.. akan.. mati..," Hinata berbisik.

"Hei, Nona," lelaki itu mengguncangkan bahu kecil Hinata yang bergetar.

"E-eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

Benar, benang merah itu sudah sepenuhnya lenyap. Apa dia akan mati bersama dengan lelaki asing ini?

"Nona? Oi!" lelaki itu kembali mencoba menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A-ah, m-maaf, m-maafkan aku!" Hinata menunduk, ia merasa malu sekali.

Lelaki itu menatap Hinata datar, "Kalau tidak ada urusan, aku pergi dulu."

Lelaki itu meninggalkan Hinata, lalu menyeberang jalan begitu lampu tanda penyeberang menampakkan lampu hijau. Hinata menatap lelaki itu. tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali jemari kelingkingnya yang kosong. Ia lalu menatap jemarinya yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi benang merah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Wuhu, pertama kali Bipo bikin twoshoot, atau mungkin lebih? Who knows XD**

 **Semoga saja bisa rajin update XD karena Bipo sudah janji sama diri sendiri buat bikin karya minimal satu dalam seminggu (entah itu ff, atau naskah lainnya). Namun, kayakunya susah, deh, karena Bipo "penganut" sistem FDS *nangis**

 **Btw, chap 2 bakal di update secepatnya, tapi ngga yakin kalo update-nya pekan ini *nangis lagi**

 **Oh iya, lupa. Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh novel yang dulu pernah Bipo baca, tapi Bipo lupa judulnya XD tenang saja, minna, Bipo tidak menulis persis novel itu kok! Cuma bagian beang merahnya yg ngga ada XD soal kelebihan Hina-hime, itu murni khayalan Bipo sewaktu tadi ngerjain tugas Matem XD**

 **Udah, deh, pokoknya gitu XD**

 **Semoga suka~**

 **Jangan lupa follow, review, fav, dll~**

 **NB: jangan lupa bantu Bipo menemukan saltik *wink**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2: Benang Merah yang Pudar**

Hinata Hyuuga membuka matanya perlahan. Ah, hari sudah pagi. Saatnya kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa—membereskan rumah, membuat sarapan, membuat bekal makan siang untuk dirinya juga Hanabi, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, dikerumuni banyak orang seputar jodoh.. Hinata mengeluh. Bukan, ia adalah anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga, ia selalu dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang sopan, rajin, serta pandai bersyukur. Namun, kali ini ia melanggarnya. Bukan soal hari sibuknya karena menjawab seputar benang merah, tapi karena ia tersadar bahwa benang merahnya sudah menghilang.

Ia menatap jemarinya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihatnya, tidak ada yang aneh, normal-normal saja. Namun, yang melihat adalah dirinya sendiri, seorang Hinata Hyuuga—yang notabene memiliki kelebihan, mampu melihat benang merah takdir.

Mungkin, saat perjalanan ke sekolah nanti, ia tertabrak sebuah truk atau mungkin mobil mewah. Kemudian, ia mati—meninggalkan Ayah serta adik kecilnya.

Hinata menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Mau mati nanti atau besok, setidaknya Hinata mencoba mempersiapkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit was-was. Manik lavendernya sesekali melirik ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada mobil atau truk atau apapun yang membahayakan nyawanya. Sejauh ini aman. Namun, atensinya berhenti menyisir keadaan sekitar begitu mendapati seseorang yang sama persis dengan lelaki yang kemarin menubruknya.

Mereka berpapasan, lelaki itu sekilas menatap Hinata—lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah lelaki bermanik hitam pekat itu. Lelaki itu berjalan lurus, sendirian. Sesekali ia memainkan ponsel pintarnya tanpa menoleh ke sekitar.

Mata Hinata membulat ketika lelaki itu nekad menyeberang ketika lampu lalu lintas menampakkan warna hijau. Lalu semakin membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah truk hendak melintas.

"EH?!" Hinata semakin bingung, ia refleks berlari.

"T-tuan!" teriak Hinata.

Gadis mungil itu berhasil meraih lengan kekar lelaki bermanik hitam itu.

"B-bodoh," bisik Hinata. Baru pertama ini. baru pertama ini Hinata mengumpat. Baru pertama ini Hinata menyelamatkan orang lain—terlebih itu adalah orang asing. Baru pertama ini, Hinata memeluk orang lain dengan sangat erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih," Hinata berujar ketika lelaki itu menyodorkan air mineral.

Mereka kini duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Hinata sempat pingsan setelah menolong laki-laki itu.

"Hn," gumam laki-laki itu sebagai balasan.

"Sasuke Uchiha," ujar itu akhirnya.

"Eh? Uh.. H-hinata H-hyuuga," Hinata membalas uluran tangan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kau yang kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"U-uh.. ya, itu aku," jawab Hinata sedikit malu. Laki-laki itu pasti berpikir kalau-kalau Hinata seorang penguntit!

"Ini antara dunia memang sempit atau kau adalah seorang penguntit?" tanya Sasuke sedikit pedas.

Benar, bukan?

"T-tidak!" Hinata berseru cepat. Pipinya menggembung.

"S-sebetulnya aku melihat _sesuatu_ ," kata Hinata akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku tampan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"B-bukan itu! uh, benar kau tampan—maksudku, s-semua laki-laki itu tampan! Ugh!" Hinata bingung sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku ragu mengatakannya," Hinata menunduk. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas—yang ternyata sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Uh.. baiklah," Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"S-sebetulnya a-aku bisa melihat b-benang merah seseorang. Namun, a-aku tidak melihat padamu. L-lalu, setelah kita b-bertemu di p-persimpangan jalan, b-benang merahku juga i-ikut menghilang. P-padahal b-benang merahku terikat p-pada s-seseorang yang kusukai," bisik Hinata panjang.

Hinata melirik Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja. Tak lama, ia tertawa lebar. Tawa yang belum pernah lihat. Maksudnya, tawa Sasuke adalah tawa yang sungguh berbeda dengan orang-orang.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-apa? S-siapa?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Orang yang kau sukai itu,"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Jika dia kekasihku, aku sudah akan mengatakannya dari awal."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin tertawa.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, lagi.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku lupa! Sampai jumpa, Tuan!" Hinata beranjak, tapi lengan mungilnya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tangan besar Sasuke.

"Pulang sekolah, kutunggu kau di sini,"

 _Apa itu?_

"Eh? Hinata-chan!" seru seseorang. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-kun," Hinata menunduk sopan.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan! Kau dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Uh.." Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Uh, Uzumaki-kun, sepertinya kita akan terlambat. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat!" seru Hinata.

"S-sampai jumpa, Tuan Sasuke," Hinata menunduk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang patuh. Menuruti semua perintah Hiashi Hyuuga, taat pada peraturan yang berlaku, tak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi yang membuat heran adalah kenapa ia mau-mau saja menuruti permintaan orang yang baru saja ia temui?

"Kukira kau tidak datang," Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku tidak biasa menolak permintaan orang lain," Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mudah dimanfaatkan ternyata," komentar Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa, ya seperti itulah dia.

"Omong-omong, ada apa Tuan Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku, _lagi_?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Hinata bingung. Lelaki itu seperti bertanya kepada adiknya.

"U-uh, b-baik. seperti biasa, banyak orang yang bertanya mengenai jodoh mereka," ujar Hinata akhirnya. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab—karena Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

"Bagaimana dengan benang merahmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata diam saja, sedikit lama.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke.

"E-eh? U-uh.. yaa.. m-masih menghilang," sahut Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Jangan bersedih, itu bukan akhir hidupmu," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Ya, aku tahu," lanjut Sasuke cepat begitu mimik Hinata seperti ingin protes.

"Tenang saja, jika kau masih tidak memiliki jodoh sampai bulan depan, kau bisa datang kepadaku," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai."Mari kuantar pulang,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, hati-hati di jalan, Tuan Sasuke," Hinata menunduk sopan. Sasuke hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Jangan lupa istirahat," Sasuke berbalik, meninggalkan Hinata.

"Salam untuk Hiashi-sama," lanjutnya.

"Huh?" lagi-lagi Hinata bingung.

Siapa Sasuke Uchiha ini? Kenapa dia membingungkan Hinata? Hinata menggeleng, Sasuke pasti kenalan dari keluarganya. Hinata sadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia tersadar sesuatu. Sasuke Uchiha sudah berada di ujung jalan—dan jemari mereka terpaut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terpaut benang merah yang samar-samar.

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Update yang lebih lama dari perkiraan DX**

 **Terima kasih untuk para viewer dll 3 Bipo mencintai kalian 3**

 **Sepertinya tidak akan ada perbincangan panjang lebar XD**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya XD**


End file.
